Después de todo, me gusta navidad
by Kennet M
Summary: Relena recibe su "regalo de navidad", quizá no sea el que la gente normal regala pero sin duda es muy bueno. (Ay lo siento mucho se me había olvidado decir y poner que es un One shot T.T, solo de un capitulo, perdón su cause alguna molestia)


_Buenas tardes._

_-Gundam Wing es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento._

_Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Después de todo, me gusta Navidad.**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**One Shot.**

Es normal que pasado el tiempo te sientes a recordar cómo fueron las cosas, más cuando definitivamente estas sola, cuando las horas pasan y pasan, cuando el tiempo aunque siga avanzando, se detiene tu vida.

A veces cuando se sentía vacía le daban ganas de repetir la historia y seguir el arrebato de su adolescencia: Ir a buscar a Heero. Aun así él nunca había entendido que la razón por la que lo buscaba en aquella época era porque necesitaba un pilar fuerte donde apoyarse. Nuca había conocido la muerte tan de cerca como el día en el que su padre murió, nunca había sentido ese dolor y jamás pensó que dentro de su pecho fuese a formarse aquel agujero negro, entonces con terror se dio cuenta que si no era fuerte como Heero se iba podrir como una fruta. Días antes había conocido al soldado y le pareció la expresión perfecta de valentía, nada más verlo le daba la sensación de que no estaba sola, de que se estaba muriendo y quebrando como una porcelana pero no estaba sola.

Pero si lo estaba. Siempre estuvo sola y aún seguía siendo de esa manera, por esa razón desde hacía mucho tiempo no volvió a buscar al soldado, no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si aún seguía con la insistencia de aquella misión autoimpuesta de protegerla.

Ahora las cosas se repetían, ya había perdido a mucha gente y lo único que le quedaba su madre había acabado de ser la víctima de un atentado que le había quitado la vida, entonces ella, Relena Darlian a sus 19 años entendió que su destino era estar sola, así de simple.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita a su costado y se dispuso a mirar las calles desde la ventana de su cuarto adornadas con aquellas luces de navidad. Parecía casi una crueldad tanta alegría cuando ella estaba segura que estaba muriendo pero la gente no tenía la culpa, la gente debía disfrutar, era ella quien no tenía derecho a llevar una vida tranquila, era ella quien por el bienestar del mundo había decidido el camino a seguir, y la habían seguido, habían ganado, logrado la "paz", y era ella que con el mayor de los gustos ayudaba a mantenerla.

Aunque en el presente no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para continuar, aunque el combustible se le había acabado mucho antes de morir su madre, había descubierto la forma de fingir, fingir por el bien de todos, fingir las sonrisas, fingir el valor… fingir.

-Señorita Relena, permiso.- Noin entró en la habitación, estaba vestida con un bonito traje verde, mientras que Relena llevaba uno negro largo.

-¿Qué pasa Noin?.- Preguntó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No va a regresar a la fiesta?, creo que algunos invitados quieren verla.- La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he abierto la velada, realmente agradecería que me concediesen estos minutos por favor.- Noin asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, a pesar de la casi orden de la presencia de la muchacha no iba a ser ella la encargada de obligarla a tal cosa en el momento presente. Mira que hacer una fiesta cuando la madre de la Señorita Relena acababa de morir, ¿acaso se habían vuelto todos locos?.

-¿Es esa la habitación de Relena?. – A la mujer casi le da un paro cardiaco, nunca pensó que ese joven fuese a aparecerse de la nada.

-Sí; que raro verte por aquí.- Balbuceo Noin mirando sin creerse a nada más y nada menos que Heero Yui en un traje elegante. –Llama antes de entrar, no se siente muy bien.- Comentó la pelinegra alejándose por el pasillo tranquilamente, el muchacho se quedó mirando mientras la mujer se alejaba y decididamente tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- El joven ex soldado abrió la puerta con seguridad y notó al instante la silueta de la muchacha sentada junto a la ventana con un largo vestido negro y el cabello rubio deslizándose sutilmente por su espalda, ni siquiera había volteado a ver quién era el que había abierto la puerta.

-Que descuidada eres, si hubiese querido matarte me lo habrías puesto muy fácil.- La muchacha volteo lentamente la cabeza sin creer que estuviese escuchando esa voz, se sorprendió más cuando lo vio ahí parado con su típica seriedad habitual aunque había crecido un poco seguía siendo el mismo.

-Hola Heero.- Respondió ella al peculiar saludo, sonriendo levemente sin creerse que increíblemente era él quien había venido a buscarla. –Recordaras que no suelo poner resistencia cuando de eso se trata.- Bromeó ella recordando que matarla era una las prioridades del ex piloto.

-…- El chico no dijo nada, solo caminó, arrastró una silla y la colocó con el espaldar frente a Relena, luego se sentó de frente en ella con las piernas abiertas apoyando su mentón en el espaldar de dicha silla mirando con insistencia a la chica.

-¿Hay algún problema en las colonias?- Preguntó la muchacha adivinando de antemano que la única razón por la que Heero la buscaría sería ese.

-Ninguno.- Respondió él seguro en un susurro suave sin dejar de mirarla. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que Relena comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿estás bien?- Volvió a insistir desviando su mirada celeste a la calle. Había olvidado lo difícil quera era entablar una conversación con el chico y lo intimidante que éste podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

-¿Debe existir una razón?.- Preguntó el joven pasado otro minuto de silencio, en el que él no había dejado de mirarla.

-No sé, supongo que sí.- Heero no había cambiado casi nada. Su mirada seguía igual, su expresión, su cabello, su forma de andar y su forma de comunicarse, también conservaba aquel atractivo físico que recordaba.

-No la hay todavía.- Fue sincero Heero, había venido porque después de mucho insistir en que actuar de acuerdo a las emociones era lo correcto, su sentir le decía que tenía que ver a Relena y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. No era una razón, había sido una sensación. Aunque también era cierto que había una razón pero era secundaria. La muchacha empezó a reírse, y luego soltó una carcajada sincera, muy diferente a la sonrisa forzada que le mostró cuando lo saludo.

-No esperaba esa respuesta de alguien como tú Heero, siempre me sorprendes.- Relena sintió de lleno porque la presencia de él era tan importante para ella, de alguna forma que aún no se explicaba su esencia le mostraba que aun podía levantarse. –Gracias.- Le dijo sin pensar sonriendo tranquilamente, sintiendo que ya podía continuar con su vida.

-No he hecho nada.- Respondió él confundido aunque muy a gusto en su posición. –Toma.- Heero sacó de su chaqueta un sobre blanco con una cinta roja. –Sino estoy mal es navidad.- Relena tomó el papel sacando con curiosidad la nota:

"_Feliz Navidad Relena._

_Heero Yui."_

Para venir de alguien como el muchacho eso era bastante, y la rubia se sentía más que agradecida por el gesto.

-Gracias, perdona no tengo un regalo para ti Heero.- La amabilidad de Relena siempre derrumbaba todas las fronteras del tiempo que el soldado trato de imponer entre ellos, cuando se veían ella lo trataba como si lo viese todos los días haciéndolo sentir demasiado cómodo para su gusto, o para su disgusto aun no sabía bien.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Heero estiro la mano tomando el sobre donde había estado la tarjeta que ella había leído, luego sacó otra nota del mismo sobre y se la entregó:

"_Ven conmigo, unos días"._

Relena abrió los ojos releyendo la frase una y otra vez, Heero en cambio se recostó de nuevo sobre sus brazos cruzados que estaban sobre la silla mirando el semblante de la rubia sin problema alguno. Pasaron casi cinco minutos en total silencio sin que ella respondiese nada.

-Sabes que yo no puedo dejar las actividades… de las relaciones exteriores… y además ¿a dónde?.- Relena sintió que temblaba, conocía a Heero pero nunca pensó que le fuese a proponer tal cosa, la hacía feliz, le tentaba la idea pero le daba miedo.

-No importa, yo me hago cargo de eso.- Aunque más bien Quatre era el que se iba a hacer cargo de eso, si, detrás de todo el asunto del regalo perfecto de Navidad para Relena había toda una red de conspiración. Él había dicho: _"No puedo asistir a su fiesta, voy a ir a ver a Relena"_, y luego el resto había terminado en esto.

-¿Unos días?- Indago ella algo nerviosa.

-Pocos días.-Afirmó él con su seriedad habitual.

-Está bien.- Sonrío la muchacha, después de todo ni en sus más locos sueños se volvería a presentar una oportunidad así. -¿Cuándo?.- Trató de calmarse, de un momento a otro Heero había impactado toda su vida, típico del chico.

-Ahora mismo.- Helga se levantó de su silla tratando de protestar. –En 40 minutos de hecho, sale nuestro vuelo.- Entonces la muchacha no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca.

-¿Qué?- Obviamente todo era completamente loco. –Pero tengo que dejar todo en orden, al menos dame unos minutos para…- No entendía como de repente el muchacho se aparecía después de casi dos años a decirle que lo acompañara quien sabe a dónde en ese mismo instante. –Al menos debo despedirme de Miliardo ¿no?.- Ya no sabía ni que decir para contradecirlo, él parecía demasiado decidido.

-Es mejor que no se entere todavía, además está en una colonia la comunicación te tomara tiempo.- Heero se levantó de la silla comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirarla, era una indirecta clara de que ella decidía si lo seguía, o quizá era por el hecho de que ella ya había dicho que sí.

-Genial.- Refunfuño después de un minuto saliendo deprisa a alcanzar al muchacho que ya iba bajando las escalas que daban al salón principal, todos los invitados se voltearon para verla y aún más se fueron haciendo a un lado formando un camino por el que pasaron Heero y Relena sin decir una palabra uno al costado del otro. La música dejó de sonar.

-Por favor sigan disfrutando la fiesta, yo debo retirarme.- Se excusó bastante avergonzada haciendo una inclinación en la puerta mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a Noin que la llamaba de forma disimulada, luego se giró y siguió caminando con Heero el que se había detenido para esperarla en la puerta.

-¿La llevo a algún sitio Señorita?.- Preguntó su chofer en la salida con la puerta de un auto abierta, aun así Relena notó que Heero estaba más allá junto a una motocicleta. Suspiro, el ex piloto se había vuelto loco.

-No, gracias, estaré bien.- Ignorando las protestas de su chofer recibió el casco que Heero le entregaba, éste se subió al vehículo con bastante habilidad y ella un poco nerviosa se colocó el casco, luego como pudo organizo su vestido para montarse en la motocicleta, era la primera vez en su vida que montaba una. Cuando estuvo sentada atrás de Heero y segura de que no se caería con algo de pena coloco sus manos de manera superficial en la cintura del muchacho sonrojándose.

-Iré un poco rápido, sujétate.- Hablo él con el rostro cubierto por un casco negro que le daba un aire rebelde. La chica Asintió aunque le parecía que ya estaba lo suficientemente sujeta a él, pues literalmente el cuerpo del muchacho estaba entre sus piernas.

Heero arrancó y sonrío de medio lado de manera imperceptible cuando la valiente de Relena se apretujo contra él como una garrapata al notar que era enserio lo de sujetarse bien. Las manos de la mujer se enredaron en su cintura pegando de esa forma todo su cuerpo a su espalda, dejó de sonreír cuando notó que la sensación de sentir a la chica le gustaba más de lo que se hubiese alguna vez imaginado. "_Maldición". _

El tiempo pasó. La rubia pronto se acostumbró a la velocidad y a la manera desquiciada de conducir de Heero hasta el punto que pudo calmarse para disfrutar del paisaje y las luces de la ciudad. Nunca pensó que la navidad más deprimente al parecer en su vida pudiese convertirse en una donde iba a estar con Heero, en ese instante descubrió que estaba feliz y agradecía la locura del muchacho sin duda aunque claro todo había sido a su manera, y su manera no era para nada práctica.

-¿Heero?.- Susurró tras su espalda poco convencida de que le escuchara.

-¿mmm?...- Respondió él concentrado al parecer en maniobrar, y ella lo escucho también perfectamente.

-¿Me estás secuestrando?.- Hubo silencio. Heero recordó que todos insistían en que lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevarle un regalo para navidad, eso le parecía una tontería, solo era un día como los demás, aun así lo pensó mucho, no sabía que darle así que tomó la decisión que él creía acertada y le escribió a Quatre:

"_Voy a secuestrar a Relena, necesito que la cubras por unos días"_

Y de hecho el plan era llevársela a la fuerza si ella no aceptaba, pero si había aceptado lo que le había puesto las cosas más fáciles, aunque ella acababa de llamar al "regalo" por su nombre lo que le causó cierta gracia.

-Exactamente.- Respondió él escuchando pocos minutos después la risa de Relena.

-Feliz Navidad.- Susurro ella cuando dejo de reír, él pudo ver aun sin mirarla el semblante dulce del rostro de ella recostado en su espalda.

-Feliz Navidad.- respondió a su vez tratando de no admitir muy abiertamente que debió haber secuestrado a la chica hace mucho y que después de todo Navidad no era solo un día, quizá hasta comenzara a gustarle.

En otra parte Quatre reía, la falta de tacto de Heero era impresionante pero suponía que eso del secuestro también funcionaba, nadie esperaba que de la noche a la mañana se comportase como alguien normal. No sería Heero Yui si hiciera tal cosa.

* * *

_Saludos queridos lectores. No soy amante a la navidad, me parezco a Heero jaja, pero bueno quería escribir algo y éste anime siempre me gustó mucho aunque hace rato no lo veo._

_Bueno, gracias a todos los que pasen a leer, dejen sus reviews y feliz Navidad también._

_**Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
